A Fourth Of A Heart Can Still Love
by Justlookin4agoodread98
Summary: Shin Satoshi is a unique demon in the Feudal Era. Born to a full demon father and half demon mother, he is 3/4 demon and 1/4 human. Ashamed of this fact, Shin tries to hide what human blood he has and works as an assassin. But when his latest job goes terribly wrong and he meets a girl who doesn't fear demons and even travels with one, will her heart open the 1/4 he has left?


**A/N: Hello everybody and welcome to chapter 1! This story is one of two versions of it, the other version 'Mending A Heart With Only 1/4 Left' is being written by MissKurlyFry. (Check my profile for my Fanfiction Writing Challenge) I am not responsible for any nosebleeds that may occur upon reading either fanfiction. MissKurlyFry is the one to blame because she's the one who came up with our OC's appearance. Please sue her and not me. (Jk jk!)**

Chapter 1

Darkness. That was all I could see. _Where am I…?__ I…_ _Can't move…_ As my consciousness slowly returned to me, I began to feel pain spread across my back and chest. _What happened to me?_ Sound slowly penetrated through my clouded mind and I heard the sound of a crackling fire and the smell of something cooking drifted to my nose. It took me a while longer to gain enough strength to open my eyes. My eyelids were heavy and it was like lifting a boulder with one hand. As I shakily opened my eyes, my blurry vision cleared enough for me to make out a small campfire burning a few feet away from me and a silhouette tending to it.

_Who is that?_ I wondered. I tried to speak, but only the whisper of a groan escaped my mouth. The silhouette moved and began to approach me. I instinctively tried to sit up and reach for my sword, but I moment I tried to move a paralyzing pain shot through my body and I cringed. The figure raced towards me and said something to me as my vision began to black out again. I couldn't make out much of what the voice was saying as I slipped back into the silence and darkness.

…

I wasn't sure how long I was unconscious for, but the next time I came to it was light out. The sun was streaming through the tree branches and warming my face. I slowly shifted my eyes around to take in my surroundings. I was in a forested area lying at the base of a tree completely open and defenseless. The scent of a burnt out fire and ashes was faint next to me and I slowly turned my head to see if anyone was there. I was alone. _I wonder what happened to the person who was here before._ Suddenly I heard a rustling in the nearby bushes and shot a look in that direction. My fingers brushed my sword and I tried to sit up, but pain prevented me from moving much. I stared intensely at the bushes and braced myself for anything. I was surprised to see a young girl appear with something in her arms.

"Oh! You're awake mister!" the girl said and ran towards me. "How are you feeling?" She knelt down by my side and looked at me as she put down the food she was carrying.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously. The girl smiled, seemingly happy to have someone to talk to, and replied.

"My name is-"

"RIIIIIN!" A high-pitched voice shrieked. I looked back at the bushes to see an imp running to us. "RIN! Don't run off without saying anything to me!"

"Sorry Master Jaken." The girl apologized casually then turned back at me. "My name is Rin and that's Master Jaken. What's your name?" I studied her carefully and thought of whether or not I should answer. She was small, but she seemed to only be a few years younger than me. Her hair was a dark black and she had deep brown eyes. _She doesn't seem to be able to harm me._

"Shin." I replied. "Shin Satoshi."

"Shin Satoshi…" Rin repeated my name. "That's a nice name." She looked down at my chest and I glanced down as well. I was surprised to see that my shirt was gone and my chest was wrapped in torn pieces of cloth that were blood soaked.

"What happened to my shirt?" I asked.

"We were going to ask you the same question." The imp said as he glared at me with his bulbous eyes.

"What?" I was confused.

"We found you here unconscious." Rin explained. "You were badly hurt and your shirt was shredded to pieces. Master Jaken and I have been watching you since last night. Do you remember what happened to you?" I spent a few minutes wracking my brain for the answer. My memory was foggy and I was still exhausted. _What happened?_ _I remember… a woman... and…. That's right!_ It all came back to me in a rush.

_Flashback to Yesterday_

_It was late in the afternoon and I was walking on a dusty road. I had just received payment from my employer after eliminating a rival lord of task had been a simple one and it took me only two days to plan and carry out the deed. I had also been able to come out with a little more money than I originally asked for my silence. Now that the job was finished, I wondered what I do next. My work took me wherever the wind blew, so I had to remain on my toes at all times or I might not have my next meal for some time._

_Suddenly a strange wind came out of nowhere and I smelled a demon and miasma come with it. I spun around, took a firm hold of my sword, and braced for anything. A small tornado came down on the side of the road and a woman in a red and white kimono appeared before me._

_"Are you Shin Satoshi?" The woman asked in a bored voice, but the look in her eyes was dead serious._

_"Who wants to know?" I asked with a warning edge in my voice._

_"My master wishes for you to do him a favor." The woman replied and looked me over. "You're younger than I thought you were. You look no older than a boy." She shifted her gaze to the horizon disinterestedly and I growled at her comment._

_"Does my age have anything to do with it?!" I growled. This woman was starting to get under my skin already._

_"Now, now. No need for you to get angry at me." The woman continued. "I'm only the messenger. I don't have any say in my master's decisions."_

_"Who is your master?" I asked and relaxed my stance only slightly. The woman closed her fan and decided to look me in the eye again._

_"A powerful demon that's willing to pay you quite a sum if you assassinate an enemy of his." She said._

_"I'd still like to know the name of who I'm working for." I replied._

_"My master goes by the name of Naraku."_

_"Naraku…" I filed the name away into my memory. "And how much is 'quite a sum?'" I asked warily._

_"Two shards of the Shikon Jewel." She said bluntly. My eyes widened. 'Two shards of the Shikon Jewel?!' I, like every other demon, wanted those shards that had scattered everywhere as of late. 'If someone can just give two of them away to hire an assassin, they must have more than that!'_

_"Sorry. Not interested." I said and began to turn away. "My services aren't that cheap."_

_"Then perhaps we could raise it to three shards." The woman offered._

_"Eight." I replied and turned my back to her. The woman growled in frustration and I heard her grip on her fan tighten._

_"Five. Final offer." She snapped. I turned my head around and smiled at her._

_"Who's the target?"_

_"A half demon by the name of Inuyasha." The woman said._

_"A half demon?" I scoffed. "Your master must really be desperate if he's willing to hand out five shards of the Shikon Jewel to kill a HALF BREED." The woman said nothing and tossed something over to me. I caught it midair and opened my hand to look at it. It was a glowing fragment of the Shikon Jewel._

_"A little payment in advance." The woman said as she pulled a white feather out of her hair. "It was meant to be half of your payment, but now it's only a fifth since you're so unreasonable." I smiled and pocketed the shard._

_"A pleasure doing business with you..." I trailed off and waited for her to tell me her name._

_"Kagura." She said as she tossed the feather in the air and in a gust of wind she was gone._

_"A half demon by the name of Inuyasha eh?" I smirked and continued walking down the road. "Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be more trouble than it's worth?"_

_..._

_It hadn't taken me very long to find Inuyasha's current location. He had quite a reputation according to the people I asked. He would be a hard opponent to defeat if he lived up to the rumors; that didn't seem very likely to me though. Rumors always made people seem more powerful than they really were. 'According to the information I've gathered, he should be in the area...' I perked up when I caught the scent of a half demon. I stopped running, looked around, and tried to guess the direction the scent and come from. My head snapped to the right when I heard a woman yell something and a loud crash. I darted off in the direction of the sound to investigate and hoped that it was my target. A few seconds later, I heard the woman's voice again, but this time I could make out what she was saying._

_"Sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" Every time she said it, a loud crash followed and I wondered what on earth was happening. I ran for another two minutes then saw a clearing up ahead. I stopped at the edge of the tree line and kept myself hidden from view. There were five people standing there in total along with a small Nekomata. **(A/N: Nekomata=Cat demon)** Two of them were girls and I could see plainly that they were human. The first one was standing next to the Nekomata, a monk, and a small fox demon with red hair. The second one was very strangely dressed and stood a little ways away from the others. She was yelling at a boy with white hair and dog ears._

_"WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR KAGOME?!" The half breed yelled as he lifted his head up and glared at the strangely dressed girl._

_"'WHAT FOR'?!" The girl named Kagome shrieked. "MAYBE FOR TRYING TO SNEAK IN AND STARE AT ME WHILE I WAS IN THE HOT SPRINGS LAST NIGHT YOU PEEPING TOM!"_

_"I ALREDY TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" The half-demon yelled back. Kagome growled in frustration and yelled 'SIT!' one more time. I had to stifle a laugh of surprise and amusement when the necklace around the half-breed glowed and he plummeted deeper into the cavity in the ground that was shaped like him. The fox tyke who had jumped onto the monk's shoulder sighed._

_"He's such an idiot, that Inuyasha..." The fox sighed. My eyes widened and I looked back at the white haired demon. 'THAT'S WHO MY TARGET IS?!' I didn't believe it. 'But he's so STUPID! He can't be that strong!' I must have said the last thing out loud because everyone turned to face my direction at once. The half breed who was supposedly Inuyasha got to his feet and growled._

_"Who's there?!" I demanded to know. I sighed. There was no point in trying to hide now. I stepped out if the shadows of the trees and looked at Inuyasha with a calm and straight face._

_"Are you Inuyasha?" I asked. I had to confirm it before I tried to kill him. The last thing I needed was innocent blood on my hands and conscience. The half-breed glared at me angrily._

_"Depends on who's asking." He replied. "Who are you?"_

_"My name wouldn't be worth remembering." I replied with a smile. "I'm just the one hired to kill you." Everyone braced for a fight and the little fox demon jumped away and kept his distance._

_"Hired you?!" Inuyasha stepped forward and pulled out a rusty sword. "Who hired you?!" As the sword came out of its sheath, it morphed into a large white blade that resembled a fang. To say I was surprised was an understatement. There was something unsettling about that blade and not just because it had transformed. There was some kind of power emanating from the blade. 'Probably made by the fang of a powerful demon…' I didn't let any of this show on my face, but my hand reached down to touch my own sword. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at me._

_"Inuyasha! He has a shard of the Shikon Jewel!" I shifted my gaze over to the girl._

_"So, you can see my shard eh?" I smiled. "No point in trying to hide it either then…" I pulled it out and showed it to them. "It's part of my payment to kill you Inuyasha. Once I'm finished here, I'll pick up the other four promised to me." The group seemed stunned._

_"Who's giving you five shards of the Shikon Jewel to kill us?!" The other woman who was gripping her enormous boomerang asked. I turned to her._

_"Who said anything about killing all of you?" I asked. "I'm only here for Inuyasha. It would be a big help if you stayed out of the way though. I don't really like having to hurt women." I turned my attention back to Inuyasha and drew my sword. 'I hope I can finish this quickly…' I slipped my shard of the Jewel back into my pocket. I wouldn't need it to fight this idiot._

_"Alright…" Inuyasha growled. "HAND OVER THAT SHARD!" Inuyasha charged at me and held his sword over his head. I ran at him, but kept my head low so I could gain more speed. Seconds before we clashed, he swung his sword down and I darted out of the way. I quickly regained my footing and held my stance firm as I watched for Inuyasha's next move. I had only been able to slice his arm at the last moment before I had jumped. I ran at him again before he completely turned around and aimed for his chest. He stopped my blade by holding out his own like a shield in front of him and tried to push me away._

_"Well, your sword is bigger, I'll say that…" I began. "But you move like an oaf!" I pushed forward with everything I had and made Inuyasha stumble backwards towards his friends. I took my chance and ran at him. I lunged in the air to gain some momentum and prepared to plummet my sword into his heart._

_"HIRAIKOTSU!" I looked up to see the enormous boomerang flying at me. I moved my sword and knocked it away, but I missed my opening. By the time I hit the ground, I had moved far off to the right involuntary to dodge the surprise attack and Inuyasha had gotten to his feet._

_"Stay out of this Sango!" Inuyasha yelled. "This guy's mine!" I stood up and faced Inuyasha again. I didn't want this to drag on much longer. 'I have to end this soon!' I ran at him one last time and prepared myself for the kill. Inuyasha stood still and watched me carefully. 'What is he doing?' I wondered but didn't stop. When I came closer, I saw a flash of realization in his eyes._

_"WIND SCAR!" He yelled as he lifted his sword up above his head and swung it at nothing. Suddenly, a blinding light came charging at me fast. I didn't have time to stop and get out of the way before a powerful force hit me. It ripped my shirt off and cut through my flesh. Time seemed to slow as I flew backwards and my senses dulled. 'No… NO!'_

_"TEREPOTO!" I screamed in a final effort to survive. My body glowed as I was transported away and everything went black._

_Flashback ends_

"Shin? Shin?" Rin's voice brought me back down to earth.

"Huh?" I looked at her worried expression.

"Are you ok? You spaced out for a while." Rin asked.

"Oh!" I looked away. "Sorry… I don't remember what happened to me." I lied. I never talked about my jobs to anyone. Especially not to total strangers.

"I see…" Rin frowned. "That's not good. Oh well, maybe you will remember later once you've recovered!"

"Yeah… Hopefully." I shifted my gaze to the branches above me. Small patches of blue sky poked through the canopy of leaves and the sunlight touched the ground in small but numerous places. _This doesn't seem like a bad place to rest for a while. It will only take two or three days at most for these wounds to heal. I'll think of a better plan to kill Inuyasha while I'm here. I'm not going to give up on those four other shards of the Shikon Jewel that I was promised so easily._

"Here." Rin held up some food to me. "Have some. You need to eat." I stared at the food that Rin held in front of me and wondered where she had gotten it. Not about to trust her completely, I turned my head away and said nothing.

**A/N: And that concludes chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed it! If you liked this story, you should read MissKurlyFry's version of this chapter and follow her as well! She's a great person and a phenomenal writer! We'll each be writing our versions of these stories independently from here on out though, so see how we each develop our stories and tell us what you think! :D**


End file.
